


In Your Arms

by Enchantix6789



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bade - Freeform, Beck - Freeform, Beck Oliver - Freeform, Cute, Dan Schneider - Freeform, F/M, Hollywood Arts, Humour, Jade West - Freeform, Love, Romance, Teen Nick, Teen Romance, Viacom, jade - Freeform, jeck - Freeform, nick - Freeform, nickelodeon, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantix6789/pseuds/Enchantix6789
Summary: The place that Jade feels the safest. Bade fluffiness for your Bade-shipping hearts. You're welcome.(1 instance of very mild language, which I sensored anyway- just  thought I would let you know). :)
Relationships: Beck Oliver & Jade West, Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	In Your Arms

Beck and Jade were inseparable. They spent almost every second together. The only time they _weren't_ together is Friday- during the one lesson that they don't both have. Usually Beck would wait for Jade outside her locker and she’d only keep him waiting a couple of minutes after the bell at most. Today however, Jade was late. It'd only been about 20 minutes since the end of the school day, but being the over-protective boyfriend he was, Beck began to worry. He was just about to call Jade, when she came round the corner. What Beck thought was odd, was that she seemed to be... limping?

"Jade! Are you okay?" Beck inquired as he hurried over.

"Yes Beck I'm totally fine, even though I'm limping and wincing in pain." Jade replied with her trademark mix of sarcasm and bitterness in her tone.

Beck ignored her sarcastic comment and continued his questioning. "What happened?"

"We were using the trampoline in Phys Ed, which was going okay, until Cat distracted me and I landed wrong and twisted my ankle!"

"Is it fractured? Do you need me to carry your bags? Do you need me to take you to the nurse’s office? Beck fussed.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yeesh Beck, while I admire your attention you don't need to fuss over me this much. I already feel stupid enough hobbling around like this!"

After a pause, Beck smirked, then did something caught Jade right off guard. He swooped down, swept her off her feet (quite literally) and carried her bridal style down the hallway.

"Beck!" Jade shrieked. "What the h*ck are you doing!?"

"Carrying you," He answered simply. "You said you felt stupid hobbling around."

"Well now I feel even more stupid! _Put. Me. Down_."

Beck just chuckled. He had to admit, it was kind of cute (and amusing).

Jade tried to wriggle herself free. "I mean it Beck! If anyone sees you carrying me-"

"No-ones here anyway- you took so long limping out of Phys Ed that everyone's already left."

Growling, Jade gave her boyfriend her infamous ‘Jade West Death Glare’. Beck leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Okay!" She huffed. "I'll let you carry me."

Beck chuckled again. "I am anyway-."

"I'll let you, on one condition though."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Tell me that you love me." She commanded

"I love you."

Satisfied with his response, Jade stopped complaining and relaxed into his hold. She buried her head into his chest and intertwined her fingers with his silky hair. Honestly, Jade kind of liked being carried by Beck- not that she'd ever admit that though; she felt safe in his arms. Soon, her pain was forgotten and she closed her eyes tightly shut, as if she fretted that this was all a dream from which she would soon awake.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for the story when I twisted my ankle while on the trampoline at school some years ago. It hurt, but hey, I got a fanfiction out of it, so totally worth it! No pain, no game - right?


End file.
